Instant Shinichi?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Shinichi gets his hands on the adult nuts. Now he can turn back! Short instant teen description inside. please read!


**Man, I hope this will actually be finished… that have like seven idea's that I have about three hundred words in them that I need to finish. Enjoy!**

**Instant teen is basically nuts that make you ten years older for six hours per nut. A scientist created them… who looks female but really is male.**

Conan was trotting on the sidewalk, minding his own business. About twenty meters in front of him walked a boy, about twenty five years old. For the normal eye, they would see a girl and an elementary school student. But for people who knew them and their adenitis, there was a high school detective and a male scientist.

The boy was texting on his red cellphone, not noticing the 'girl' ahead of him. Who was he texting you might ask? Well, he WAS on Shinichi's phone and there was not there was not that many people who he has to use THAT cellphone for. Precisely that person was Ran, his childhood friend. While being engulfed in his texting he didn't notice that the doctor had dropped a container, that was until he tripped on it. The container was made of glass, and contained around thirty cashew shaped nuts. Unknown to Shinichi, those nuts would change his life.

Picking up the jar, he looked around for the owner. "Where did they go?" He surveyed the area, still no sign of the scientist. He weaved through the pedestrians, knowing that the nuts where important. How? Well since the jar was glass and had not been opened lately showed than is must be an experiment. Also because of Conan's amazing detective skills he could tell that she was a scientist. Finally he found her.

"Excuse me, you dropped this" Conan taped her back.

"Oh sorry!" She said taking it from his hands.

"You're a scientist, aren't you?" Conan gave her his 'Smart look.'

"How did you know?" She gave him a suspicious eye.

"I'm a detective, Edogawa Conan. "

"Hey, want to be a test subject? You seem very smart!"

"Test subject for what?"

"I have created these nut that make age ten years for six hours each. Your body never forges a resistance toward is either! Fantastic hu? You seem like you a mature enough to handle them with safety and precaution."

"Are you telling the truth? But, how do you know that I'm mature?"

"I am pretty absorbent myself actually." She gave him a wink. "I sense that you REALLY want these nuts, but for a different reason than most. Why?"

"Your good, yes I'll tell you, but not here. Come to my house and we can share stories, kay?" Conan gave her a wicked smile.

"Are you sure it's ok? I mean… won't it be suspicious to your parents if you bring a weird girl home?"

"Well, you ARE a boy right? I can see your wedding ring, but no engagement ring. At a wedding, both the male ad the female are given almost the exact ring, but if you where your wedding ring but not an engagement ring, that means that you are most likely a male." Conan pointed at HIS finger.

"You got me." He surged. "Now, explain." Conan waved his hand, showing the way to the Kudo home.

"Where are your parents?" Noticing a hole in the story. "Do you live alone? Aren't you a little, young?"

"Well, if you let me explain… I really am seventeen! I was shrunk permanently by a drug that I was forced to take." Conan spilled everything out, about The organization, who he really was and… Ran.

"Ok, I never thought that my nuts would be used for this kind of cause. I'll give you these nuts, but there is still one thing that I'm working to fix." He lied.

"What?"

"You can't take them often. I mean, one to three times a month." He stretched the truth.

"Ok, that's fine with me!"

"Here, take this boodle." He handed it to the little boy, who held it like it was peer gold.

"Thanks!" Conan ran to his room, grabbed a pile of his cloths and ran back into the living room, heading for the bathroom. But the doctor stopped him.

"Only take them in necessary times, like in a murder case… sometime that you can be with Mouri-san tell about the most, because I can tell about the way you talk about her that you like her!" He teased. Conan turned bright red.

"Kay, so I'll bring my cloths in a back pack of something so I can bring it when I want to…" Conan remained red.

"Good plane… but you basically just admitted that you like her…"

"Shhhhhh!" Conan spat. The doctor tipped his head, smiling.

"Ok, I'll keep quiet."

**How was that? I thought that up last night, and considered myself a generous! Please review! Just saying, generally if I don't get more than three to five reviews, I don't continue the story. **


End file.
